


One Thing | Klance One-Shot

by trampled_flowers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a One Direction Song, Chatting & Messaging, Flustered Lance (Voltron), M/M, Texting, lyric prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trampled_flowers/pseuds/trampled_flowers
Summary: Lance lyric pranks Keith ((':**Teens and up because of profanity





	One Thing | Klance One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FINISHED and SHARED Klance and Voltron fanfiction. It'll most likely suck but I've had this idea in my head for some time and I couldn't think of any OCs to use so I decided to do Klance. They'll probably be OOC but I tried my best! Also, the contact names are super unoriginal, I'm sorry ): *Contains profanity (this is like 10 words longer than a drabble so is it still a drabble bc its too short to be a one shot rlly oof

**_McLame:_** Get out

**_Kogayne:_** what

**_Kogayne:_** you get out

_**McLame:**_ Get out

**_McLame:_** Get out of my head

**_Kogayne:_** oh

**_Kogayne:_** that clears nothing up

**_McLame:_** And fall into my arms instead

**_Kogayne:_** wtf lance

**_Kogayne:_** are you high

**_Kogayne:_** seriously what the fuck

**_Kogayne:_** wait

**_Kogayne:_** o h

**_Kogayne:_** did you just lyric prank me with one direction

**_McLame:_** yes

**_Kogayne:_** can i take you up on that offer

**_McLame:_** what

**_McLame:_** oH

**_\---_ **

**_Kogayne:_** um

**_Kogayne:_** did you die???

**_McLame:_** This is Hunk. You've officially murdered Lance. He's lying on the floor and hiding his face with his hands. he's also squealing and probablt blushing.

**_Kogayne:_** smh

**_Kogayne:_** weak

 


End file.
